La razón para seguir
by sorgin
Summary: Azkaban es el infierno que acaba con las ilusiones de cualquiera, sin embargo, Sirius tiene una poderosa razón para seguir.


Sirius esta seguro de que pronto se volverá loco. De que aquellas paredes de piedra gris y los barrotes de hierro negro serán los que acaben con él. No los dementotes que cada día se acercan a él para arrancar de su interior la alegría y el valor. Ellos son monstruos, oscuros y fríos, pero a él casi no le afectan. Al entrar en la prisión ya era un hombre triste y roto y sus guardianes nunca han encontrado en él nada que atraiga su atención, por eso le abandonan en su celda, sin poner sus vacíos ojos dos veces sobre su persona.

Y no son ellos sino ella. Es esa celda la que le hiere, la que le ahoga y la que acabara con él.

Sirius fue un adolescente rebelde y un hombre problemático. Fue leal y valiente, pero sobre todo fue libre. Disfruto de una libertad furiosa y salvaje desde que tuvo edad para plantarse delante del sombrero seleccionador y pedirle que le enviara a Gryffindor. Su madre podía gritarle y pasar meses sin hablarle, pero para él eso no significaba nada. Pronto encontró ventanas desde las que saltar a la libertad cuando su madre le castigaba encerrándolo en su habitación. E invento hechizos para transportarse lejos y abrir las puertas a golpe de explosiones.

Pero Azkaban no era su casa, y su varita estaba lejos y protegida por cientos de aurores en el sótano del ministerios de magia. Allí no podía ni arrascarse la cabeza sin que uno o varios guardias se acercaran a verlo para comprobar que no estaba haciendo nada raro.

Al principio rayaba con una cuchara los días del calendario en la pared. Buscaba la perspectiva que le daba el poder ser capaz de controlar el tiempo que pasaba allí. Pero después de cuatro meses contabilizados y semanas sin contar sabe que eso es una pérdida de tiempo. Sabe que da igual que cuento o que se olvide porque solo se trata de ver pasar una secuencia infinita de días sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Es entonces cuando empieza a preguntarse porque todavía no ha recibido el beso de parte de los dementotes y es uno de sus compañeros quien se lo explica en un paseo por el patio. Le mira con gesto sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ni él mismo es consciente de la magnitud de lo que su persona representa en el mundo mágico.

\- Dumbeldor ha intercedido por ti.- Le dice con gesto cansado y Sirius se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo profesor.- Hizo entender al jurado que no hay suficientes pruebas para matarte, así que tu caso sigue abierto.- Ambos se encogen de hombros y no vuelven a hablar hasta tres meses después cuando el otro preso le informa de que a él si que le darán el beso. Es veintitrés de Diciembre y la nieve cubre el patio de la prisión de Azkaban.

El veinticuatro un mago abandona el mundo de los mortales y Sirius siente que ha perdido a la única persona que le devolvía la palabra en aquel lugar. Lleva más de un año encerrado allí y por primera vez siente que le queda poco para empezar a volverse loco.

Es ese mismo día cuando recibe noticias del exterior. Por primera vez desde que le acusaron del asesinato de su hermano recibe una invitación para visitarle y Sirius estalla en una carcajada desquiciada, que tiene poco o nada de feliz. Piensa en su madre felicitándole por haber sido un fiel servidor de Lord Voldemort y en Dumbeldor mirándole por encima de las gafas de media luna pidiéndole explicaciones a sus acciones. Piensa en muchos y en muy pocos que querrían ir hasta allí, atravesar los corredores de esa oscura cárcel y sentir en su nuca el aliento de los dementotes solo para tener el placer de su compañía durante una hora. Y curioso acepta la visita.

No esta preparado para lo que encuentra. Para hacer frente a los ojos de color de miel que le traspasan de manera gélida. No esta preparado para hacerle frente a él. A su mejor amigo, su aliado y su media mitad. No esta listo para mirarle a los ojos y decirle que les fallo a todos y que por eso merece estar donde esta. Pero éste no pregunta nada, se queda en silencio y estira una mano para que Sirius le roce la yema de los dedos sobre la mesa. Primero con timidez y luego con ansiedad. Es entonces cuando la voz de Remus suena dulce y cansada en sus oídos.

-Canuto.- Le llama y por un momento Sirius tiene que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre la mesa y besarle los labios.- Canuto, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Quién llamo a Voldemort? – Y Sirius llora de emoción al darse cuenta de que Remus nunca ha desconfiado de él. De que en una parte, dentro de ese hombre solitario y herido sigue existiendo la confianza que un día se profesaron. Y Sirius sonríe y habla en voz baja como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírles.

-Peter.- Pronuncia con una voz que debería ser la suya pero que le cuesta reconocer como propia. Y su amigo reconoce la locura bailando en las pupilas de sus ojos azules.

Remus no dice nada, solo asiente y se dedica a acariciar su mano durante el resto del tiempo que se encuentran juntos. Solo entonces, cuando se separan, Sirius tiene por primera vez miedo de los dementotes. Miedo de que le quiten lo único que le separa de su final, porque el recuerdo de Remus Lupin es lo único que le mantiene cuerdo durante las nefastas noches en los que la soledad le envuelve.

Pero las cosas cambian y Remus empieza a volver a verle. La siguiente vez se le ve agotado y con las ojeras pronunciadas y Sirius sabe que ha sido noche de luna llena. Y se siente frustrado por no poder haber estado con él, apoyándole. Y Lupin ríe ante la idea. Y todo es extraño, es la primera vez que se escucha una risa en un sitio como aquel, y los dementotes no hacen nada, se quedan a doscientos metros, separados de ellos por una red mágica que ni siquiera esos seres creados por el dolor y el sufrimiento son capaces de atravesar.

Y es entonces cuando Sirius comienza a grabar en los muros de la pared cada visita, mes a mes, año a año. Hasta el día en que Remus le lleva el periódico donde ven a la rata que un día llamaron amigo y le informa de que se va a Howards como profesor. Y de que le esperara allí. Y es entonces cuando Sirius sonríe de una manera en que no lo ha hecho en doce años. Como un perro salvaje y orgulloso. Como un adolescente rebelde y como el hombre del que Remus Lupin todavía sigue enamorado.

Y sabe que es por eso por lo que ha sobrevivido doce años en ese agujero infernal, para poder acabar con aquel que traiciono a sus amigos, aquel que le alejo de aquellos a quienes querían. Y sobre todas las cosas para poder vengarse de los doce años en lo que ha seguido adelante solo para poder ver a Remus una vez más, así mes a mes, año a año.

Porque no ha sido la culpa, la rabia y el dolor lo que le ha hecho seguir. Ha sido el amor, hacía los que perdió, hacía James y Lily que se fueron demasiado pronto. Hacía Harry al que lleva once años sin ver. Y hacía Remus al que se vio obligado a abandonar sin poder ofrecerle el futuro prometido. Por ellos, aguanta los días, por ellos se mantiene vivo. Y solo por ellos apartará la locura y encontrará la razón para seguir.


End file.
